criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Cousins
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = Lori Cousins Sequoia Cousins |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Christopher Maher Cousins is an American actor best known for his role as Ted Beneke in the AMC series Breaking Bad. Biography Cousins was born on September 27, 1960, in New York City, New York. Little is known about Cousins' past, including why he wanted to become an actor. What is known about his past is that he spent most of his childhood in Oklahoma and that he graduated from Boston University. His career began in 1986, when he appeared in the NBC soap opera Another World, in which he played the role of Greg Houston for three episodes. Cousins' breakout role came in 2009, when he was cast in the critically-acclaimed crime-drama series Breaking Bad as Ted Beneke, the president and owner of Beneke Fabricators that had an affair with the main character's wife. Since then, Cousins has been able to appear in multiple different TV shows and movies. Examples include Code Black, Bosch, UnREAL, Castle, Major Crimes, Draft Day, Chicago Fire, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Cousins portrayed Doctor Tom Barton, a doctor who was being targeted by vengeful budding spree killer Patrick Meyers in the Season Five episode "Nameless, Faceless". Filmography *Training Day (2017) - Ken Patterson *UnREAL (2016) - Gary (3 episodes) *Bosch (2016) - Martin Weiss (4 episodes) *CSI: Cyber (2015) - Mason Lynne (2 episodes) *Code Black (2015) - John Harris *The Vampire Diaries (2014-2015) - Joshua Parker (4 episodes) *Glee (2013-2015) - Superintendent Bob Harris (7 episodes) *Matador (2014) - Llewyn Smith (8 episodes) *Draft Day (2014) - Max Stone *Revolution (2013-2014) - Victor Doyle (7 episodes) *Twisted (2013-2014) - Mayor John Rollins (3 episodes) *Major Crimes (2013) - Dr. Charles Mason *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2013) - Ken Wallace *Castle (2013) - Nolan Burns *Longmire (2013) - Calvin Cowley *Chicago Fire (2013) - Steven Goody (2 episodes) *The Mentalist (2013) - Jason Lennon (2 episodes) *Ben and Kate (2013) - Dave *Rizzoli & Isles (2012) - Sam Nelson *Private Practice (2012) - Eli Wilson *Vegas (2012) - Randall *Drop Dead Diva (2012) - Dr. Bradley Alton *Breaking Bad (2009-2012) - Ted Beneke (13 episodes) *Awake (2012) - John Ferriss *Ringer (2012) - Tobias Schecht *The Diary of Preston Plummer (2012) - Walter Cather *Hawaii Five-0 (2012) - Rick Summers *Americana (2012) - Simon *Body of Proof (2011) - Dr. David Cryer *William & Kate (2011) - Mike Middleton *The Defenders (2011) - Rick Neville *Southland (2011) - Peter Wellington *Law & Order: LA (2012) - Nelson's Lawyer *Chase (2010) - Craig Wilson *Terriers (2010) - Robert Lindus (3 episodes) *Nikita (2010) - Henry Sampson *In Plain Sight (2010) - Vince Anderson/Vince Jordan *Miami Medical (2010) - Truman *Criminal Minds - "Nameless, Faceless" (2009) TV episode - Doctor Tom Barton *Hawthorne (2009) - Aaron Breyer *Legally Blondes (2009) - Richard Woods *Chuck (2009) - Bill Bergey *NCIS (2009) - Mr. Jones *Hangman (2009) - Phillip *One Life to Live (1991-2008) - Cain Rogan (41 episodes) *Lipstick Jungle (2008) - Charles Reilly (6 episodes) *Moonlight (2008) - Kent Morrow *Untraceable (2008) - David Williams (Credited as Chris Cousins) *Cane (2007) - Agent Clark *Supernatural (2007) - Dr. Garrison *Final Approach (2007) - Vince Gilford *Monk (2007) - Lt. Hendrix *The Shield (2007) - Benjamin Webb *Vanished (2006) - Judge Wallace Rainer (8 episodes) *Shark (2006) - Richard Metcalfe *The Grudge 2 (2006) - Bill *Grounds Zero (2006) - Phone Booth 1 *House (2006) - Doug *Las Vegas (2006) - Chairman of Gaming Comission *In Justice (2006) - Richard Kenyon *Cold Case (2005) - Ned Burton - 2005 *CSI: NY (2005) - Oscar Bowers *Close to Home (2005) - Robert Flynn *Mystery Woman: Vision of a Murder (2005) - Adam *American Dreams (2003-2005) - Ted Pryor (4 episodes) *CSI: Miami (2005) - Cyrus Templeton *Without a Trace (2004) - Ted Fortman *Joan of Arcadia (2004) - Tom Murphy (2 episodes) *Wicker Park (2004) - Daniel *The Long Shot (2004) - John Oaks *ER (2004) - Kyle Kolber *The West Wing (2003) - Rep. Theo *The O.C. (2003) - Greg Fischer *Miracles (2003) - Charles Jergensen *The Practice (2002) - Ralph Alt *Boston Public (2002) - Mark Tanner *Dead Dog (2001) - Marquett *Crossing Jordan (2001) - Father Lynch *Earth vs. the Spider (2001) - Officer Williams *The Invisible Man (2001) - Jack Carelli *Stargate SG-1 (2001) - Ambassador Joseph Faxon (2 episodes) *Family Law (2001) - Jesse Gibson *Opposite Sex (2000) - Mr. Will Perry (3 episodes) *JAG (2000) - Chief Sturtevant *For Love of the Game (1999) - Ian *Mind Prey (1999) - Unknown Character *A Wing and a Prayer (1998) - Evan Lansing *The Substitute 2: School's Out (1998) - Randall Thomasson *NightMan (1998) - Unknown Character *Prince Street (1997) - Unknown Character *Law & Order (1994-1997) - Robert Dorning/Todd Locke (2 episodes) *Swift Justice (1996) - Cole *New York Undercover (1994) - Colin *As the World Turns (1990) - Colin Crowley *Hell High (1989) - Jon-Jon *Another World (1986) - Greg Houston (3 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors